


Being Alpha and Omega

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Percy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Reality, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Janus is the god of the Multiverse, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega!Percy, Selfcest, Shounen-ai, Slash, because he should be, top!Alternate-Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy hated being an omega. He had to work so much harder for less recognition than any alpha. After the wars, when the new campers start whispering that the stories of a heroic omega could not possibly be true, he grows bitter.In his bitterness, Janus grants him a favor and opens a door. A door to a parallel universe where Percy was born an alpha. Only... the alpha does not lead the kind of life Percy would have expected so Percy kind of ends up kidnapping him to keep him safe.





	Being Alpha and Omega

PJatO || Percest || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Alpha and Omega || Percest || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Alpha and Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, selfcest, ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairings: Percest

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Percy Jackson

Godly Character: Janus

Summary: Percy has always mourned the hardships he had to endure as an omega, had always wondered what it would have been like to be an alpha. After the Giant War, Janus grants him the wish and opens a door to a different path where Percy gets to meet his alpha self. A lonely outcast, dishonored and packless. Percy, being Percy, breaks the rules and enters through the door to bring his other self into his own world to give Perseus, the alpha, a second chance at happiness.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Being Alpha and Omega_

Percy Jackson was an omega.

That was a fact. An unchangeable fact. Regardless of how often he wished for it, he would never be an alpha. Regardless of how hard he worked, he would never be respected the same way an alpha would. It was just a fact, even more so in their demigodly society where the great heroes of the old _all_ had been alphas. Omegas? They were the pretty damsels in distress that needed some strong, manly alpha-hero to save them from being chained to rocks or being abducted by crazy gods. Omegas were the ones who caught the gods' attention and ended up knocked up. That were the notes in history books that omegas got. Not being the saviors and great heroes.

And Percy had fought _hard_. He had saved the world. Twice, actually. Yet somehow, the credit alphas like Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Nico got for the Giant War was far bigger than what Annabeth, Percy and Leo got, being omegas. Even Piper the beta got more credit than them, really.

Now that the Giant War had ended a year ago, there were new demigods arriving at both camps and they got told the stories of the war in awe. And too often, Percy ran into the kids whispering in awe about the tales, claiming that there was _no way_ some omega could have saved the world from the Titans rising. It hurt. A lot. Even after everything Percy had done, he was still not enough.

"Percy Jackson. So we meet again."

Percy stared wearily at the god who had just manifested out of thin air in Percy's living room. He was so not in the mood. He had just had another run-in with the nastier alpha newbies who thought that Percy must have slept his way up. All Percy wanted was to be alone right now.

"What do you want, Lord Janus?", asked Percy with gritted teeth.

Janus offered Percy an amused smile. "You saved the world. Twice. Me and some of the other minor gods feel like you and your fellow heroes got quite... cheated, with the Giant War. You were offered those great gestures for fighting in the Titan War, yet the Olympians had no rewards for you waiting after the Giant War. You've been... worn out by the war, so I decided to do you a favor."

"I really don't trust gods and their favors", muttered Percy with the slightest sneer.

"I'm not saying it'll do you good", chuckled Janus nearly menacingly.

"...What does that even mean?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"Your greatest wish has been to be an alpha, for so many years, and that bitterness you carry about being an omega, it's rather... prominent", drawled Janus. "I am the god of choices, of different paths and fates. You could call me the god of the multiverse. I might not be able to turn you into an alpha, but I can open a door and show you how your life would have been if you were an alpha."

Percy's eyes widened and he found himself to equal parts eager and reluctant. Janus was right, this could be good but didn't have to be good. It might ease his mind, or turn him truly bitter.

"Show me", requested Percy, sitting up straighter.

Janus turned his back on Percy, his second face smirking knowingly at Percy as the god turned toward the front door and waved a hand over its surface, making it glow briefly. Percy stood, very nervous. How would his life be? Was he the kind of hero who got the recognition he _deserved_? Was he respected and adored, looked up at like Jason and Frank and Reyna. Then again, maybe moving to New Rome for college had not been the best idea, because of course did the Romans celebrate their Roman alphas above all else, especially so their praetors.

Janus opened the door and there was a blinding light. Once it dimmed down, Percy edged as close as possible, looking into this other world. He was confused. It was a crammed one room apartment, he could see an open door leading into the tiniest bathroom Percy had ever peeked in. The room was Spartan at best; an old, dirty mattress in a corner of the room, a turned-over empty orange box on which a cellphone and a water bottle were laying. A chair stood next to the window-sill, the window-sill seemingly serving as the 'table' in this scenario because there were some Chinese take-out boxes and a pair of chopsticks laid out on the window-sill. A jeans and a worn-out shirt were thrown over the back-rest of the chair. The floor was naked and kind of dirty. There were no curtains shielding the room from the sun burning through the smeared, dirty window. The wallpaper, which looked to be from the seventies or eighties, was peeling off at various places. No photographs, no paintings, no personal items. If not for the food and the clothes, Percy wouldn't have thought there was anyone even living here. Percy frowned confused.

"What's this? Where... is this?", asked Percy as he turned a bit to look at Janus.

"This is your home", replied the front-face of Janus, before his other face continued. "Or at least, this is the place your alpha-self calls home in this timeline."

"...Why?", grunted Percy mortified, making a face. "This is like... a rat-hole."

"You are sorely mistaken if you think your life would be better if you were an alpha", stated the back-face with a sneer, just to be taken over by the front once more. "In this universe, you were born as an alpha. And while _you_ were spared most of the physical abuse from your stepfather for he thought you, as an omega, could be a... source of income when you are older-" Percy flinched at the reminder of the creepy, disgusting plans Gabe had for Percy's future before they got rid of him. "-the beta has been _threatened_ by Percy Jackson, the alpha. A threat to his position as the head of the house. This Percy Jackson suffered many years of harsh and cruel abuse and had to see his mother die when she attempted to save him."

Percy's face contorted in horror at that. "But... still... why this rat-hole, even without mom?"

"This alpha, he was... seduced by Luke to join the Titans. Unlike you, who he tried to lure in by being a mentor and fellow male omega, he used his charms on your alpha-self and that Percy? He hadn't seen gentleness and love like that in a long time, so he eagerly followed", replied Janus. "The gods won the war and Percy found himself chased away, left all on his own. A lone wolf, without a pack, without friends, without a home. An outcast who no one is allowed to have contact with."

Percy just opened his mouth to argue, to disagree, to say _something_ , when the ajar bathroom door was fully opened and someone exited, naked and still dripping with water. Okay. His alpha-self was, of course, taller and broader than Percy, simply by biology alone. Not too much, considering they were still essentially the same person, but Percy was pretty sure the alpha had about an inch or two on him and he was packed. Then again, if he really was a loner and outcast, he probably did spend more time training than Percy, who was now living a cozy student-life. His skin was covered in a lot of scars and a couple of tattoos, his hair was shaved short on the right side of his head while the left was shoulder long, the tips dyed a bleached-out blue. He had a couple piercings decorating his face, as well as an annoyed sneer. And he was _hung_. But then again, he was an alpha. They did have bigger dicks than omegas, not to mention the additional knots – and Percy needed to look somewhere else, anywhere else, why was he even looking there? Ah, right. Natural curiosity.

"Can I go in and talk to him?", asked Percy eagerly, tilting his head.

"No, that is an awful ide-", started both faces of Janus at the same time.

But Percy was already stepping through the door, stumbling a little as he entered the parallel world. He hadn't even put his second foot down when he found himself thrust against a wall, pinned by a massive body with an underarm against his throat. Percy choked a little, eyes wide in surprise.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? The fuck do you come from?!", growled the alpha.

He snarled at Percy, baring his fangs as he leaned in to sniff Percy. Percy shuddered lightly as the alpha nosed his neck, inhaling deeply. It had been a while since anyone got this close to Percy. "I'm you. From an alternate reality. One where you're an omega. I came because I wanted to meet you."

"You're... me?", mused the other with a frown, looking Percy up and down more closely. "Well, you got the pretty face. You do look... like me, kinda. But why the fuck did you want to meet me?"

Percy shrugged and flushed a bit. "I've been... angry, about always having to work twice as hard for half the recognition an alpha would get. I always wondered if... if I'd have an easier life as an alpha. But honestly? When I look around this place, I guess I'm the lucky Percy."

"Perseus", corrected the alpha with a sneer. "I haven't gone by Percy since my mother... Standing true to the painfully ironic name mom gave me. Perseus, the one hero who got a happy end, eh? Well, look at me. Obviously, the name doesn't work twice in a row."

Percy looked at Perseus with sad eyes, head tilted. "You... really... joined the Titans?"

"I joined _Luke_ ", growled Perseus with a glare. "He was... kind. When I ran into him, he offered me kindness. Gave me... hope. Made me think I could have this. Have him. Of course I didn't. Was on the losing side of the war. Got my ass kicked by Thalia fucking Grace. Got exiled. And with how fucking many monsters I attract, being a kid of one of the Big Three and all, I don't get to stay in one place for too long anyway, so why the fuck bother with decorating?"

Every single word was dripping venom and bitterness. Percy frowned softly and did the one thing he could think of. He leaned in and pulled Perseus into a tight hug. The alpha stiffened, clearly confused and also not used to this. But that didn't make Percy stop. He continued hugging Perseus.

"I'm sorry", whispered Percy gently, head fitting perfectly under Perseus' chin. "I... really thought as an alpha, I would have it easy. But I guess... in the end, it's our decisions and not our biology that define our happiness. I shouldn't... complain so much, I guess."

"Yeah? What kind of life do _you_ have?", asked Perseus doubtfully, awkwardly laying his arms around Percy's shoulders, unsure if this was okay. "Don't tell me you're the one who got the happy end? Got a handsome, strong alpha-mate, a house with a picket-fence and a nice, cozy job?"

Percy snorted softly and tilted his head some. "Not really. I mean, I got my own place, which is... definitely an upgrade from this thing you've going on here. But I don't have a mate. Or even a partner at all, really. I'm attending college. I'm... having friends. I mean, they're really busy with their own lives, but yeah. I'm kind of a hero, even if many refuse to acknowledge it."

"You smell nice", mumbled Perseus, like he hadn't heard a word Percy had said.

Percy blushed brightly as Perseus buried his nose deeply in Percy's hair, sniffing it. "Uh, yeah?"

"Mhmh. Like the ocean. Haven't been to the ocean in a... long time", whispered Perseus, voice soft. "And... strawberries? That's really not something I thought _I_ would smell like."

"You... uh... smell nice too?", offered Percy after a moment, nose pressed against Perseus' collarbone, inhaling curiously. "Also ocean. Duh. But more like... during a really-really dark and stormy night. Kind of... wild. Dark. Musky, like a forest after a rain-storm."

Perseus hummed in acknowledgment, tightening his arms around Percy like he didn't want to let go again. The longer the hug lasted, the more Perseus relaxed. Percy sighed contently as he leaned against his alternate self and enjoyed the hug too. He had always been a cuddler. And when he said his pack was busy with their own lives, he had meant it. He barely got to see them anymore. Annabeth was at Camp Half-Blood, building a Greek counterpart to New Rome. Piper was with her. Reyna and Frank were very busy being praetors, Jason was busy being the pontifex maximus and Nico accompanied him on his self-given task of building new temples. Leo was kind of all over the place, either trying to help with the soon-to-be New Athens, or trying to help Jason, or being in New Rome to be smothered by his alphas – which also meant that Frank and Hazel would be enthralled and busy whenever Leo was actually here. And Hazel, even though she was not a praetor, still did her best to help Frank and Reyna while also being busy with high school. Percy was a very affectionate omega and even though he did get to see his friends who lived in New Rome regularly, he still didn't get as much physical contact with his pack as he wanted. He also didn't have a lover, much less a mate, to provide him with the much needed cuddles. In fact, this hug might just be the longest physical contact he has had in maybe two months.

"And... do you really have no one? No... pack? Friends? Anything?", asked Percy softly.

"Why bother?", muttered Perseus, still clinging onto Percy. "I move around so much. And who...? I can't endanger mortals like that, not to mention they would think I'm a total lunatic. And demigods know better than to associate with a _traitor_ who got banished. It'd result in their banishment too. I'm... fine being a lone wolf. I don't need anyone."

"That's why you've been clinging onto me for the past ten minutes like your life depends on it, huh?", whispered Percy ever so gently, tilting his head up to look at the alpha.

Perseus growled and pushed Percy off, an angry look on his face. Percy sighed as he looked at the alpha, before he blushed because he realized Perseus was _still_ naked. Perseus seemed to realize that too, so he hastily grabbed the jeans and shirt from the chair. Once dressed, Perseus sat down backward on the chair, arms crossed over the backrest as he stared at Percy.

"Well. What now? You got your freak-show. Look at the alpha who fucking failed at _everything_."

Percy didn't like this. He didn't like anything about this. He hated that Perseus was so miserable, so lonely, so bitter. He hated how ungrateful he himself had been about the things he had and loved. All this bitterness because people begrudged him his own achievements, yet all the begrudging in the world wouldn't be able to _take_ the achievements from Percy. Percy had done those grand and good things, despite being an omega. His eyes were soft as he looked at the glaring alpha.

"You come home with me", stated Percy simply without even thinking about it.

"...What?", asked Perseus dumbly.

Percy shrugged casually, ruffling his own hair. "You're lonely and miserable and this isn't a way to live. New Rome is a safe place. You could crash at my place. No one has to know you... you chose the wrong side in this world. You could have a new, fresh start."

"Why?", asked Perseus confused, tilting his head. "You don't know me. Just because we are two versions of the same person doesn't mean you owe me anything, omega."

Shrugging unimpressed and glaring at Perseus, Percy got up. "I never said I owed you anything. And if you're so fond of your life here... then just stay. No one's forcing you, _alpha_."

/break\

Now, that had been how Percy got himself an alpha roommate who was kind of himself. It had been two months now and Percy really enjoyed living with Perseus. Sure, the alpha had an attitude, he was rude and growly toward all of Percy's friends and he did earn Percy a chiding from the gods, but that had never stopped Percy from anything before. The biggest problem was Perseus' rudeness. Regardless of how flattering it was. The reason why Perseus was so rude toward those close to Percy was because the alpha hasn't had anyone in so long that he latched onto Percy and disliked that others wanted to spend time with Percy too. Especially alphas. Whenever another alpha would touch Percy, Perseus would snarl and growl and put himself between them. But Percy was optimistic that Perseus would get the hang of having a pack and that a pack meant not having to be growly and possessive over its separate members because they all belonged to each other. Well, unless one happened to be your mate, of course. But that was a different matter entirely.

Percy knew he was good for Perseus. The alpha had already softened up some and loosened up too. He wasn't constantly bitter anymore. And the best? Both of them got all the cuddles they'd need.

"Pe—erseus", whined Percy softly, nose buried in the alpha's collarbone.

"Forget it, doll", huffed Perseus with a glare, one arm around Percy's shoulders. "I am so not getting up from this couch for like the next two hours. If you're hungry, get it yourself."

"You don't lo—ove me", whined Percy, lifting his head up to offer the best begging kitten-eyes.

Perseus heaved a sigh and pushed Percy off his chest so he could get off the couch and get them both sandwiches, while continuously muttering about 'irritating, stupid, kitten-eyed omegas'. Percy grinned lazily and victoriously as he rolled onto his back and waited for his alpha to return. The grin slowly slipped from his face as that thought gave him pause. His alpha? No. Just because they were sharing an apartment, occasionally a bed, food and a lot of cuddles didn't mean Perseus was his alpha. Perseus was just... him, that was why they were so close. Right?

"What is it now?", groaned Perseus when he returned.

"Huh?", grunted Percy, shaken from his thoughts.

"You look upset. What is it? Ice-cream? Drinks? Another blanket?", asked Perseus irritated.

It was cute, Perseus was kind of like Percy in that way that he cared and fussed and was willing to do _everything_ for the people he loved. Only, since he wasn't used to having people he loved, he was being a bit of a dick about it. Which was actually kind of amusing to Percy.

"I was just... thinking", replied Percy softly, scooting over to make room for Perseus.

"That's never good", pointed Perseus out. "At least not with you. Chase taught me that lesson."

Percy rolled his eyes and flipped the alpha the finger before taking the plate of sandwiches from Perseus and stuffing half a sandwich into his mouth in one go, missing the wide-eyed way Perseus watched him, eyes darkening as he tilted his head thoughtfully and watched Percy intrigued.

"What are we?", asked Percy once he swallowed.

"...What?", asked Perseus slowly, very confused. "What does that mean?"

"I mean... We're friends and pack... but... that feels like not enough to express what we are. We are the same person, but not really. The others look at us as some kind of twin brothers, but we're definitely not brothers. So... what exactly are we?", clarified Percy, grabbing a second sandwich.

Perseus frowned thoughtfully at that and took a sandwich for himself before Percy could eat them all. It wasn't a stupid question, actually. Percy was weird. Perseus knew exactly what Percy was to him; Percy was the center of his world. He was the one who had come like a knight in shining armor, saving Perseus from his lonely, painful life, giving him a home, introducing him to this strange pack that Perseus kind of liked as long as they kept their distance to Perseus' Percy.

"You're mine", replied Perseus after a moment and shrugged. "Do you really need more words? Isn't that enough? I'm yours. You're mine. I don't need any nouns attached to that."

Percy paused mid-bite, staring up at Perseus curiously. "Guess that... works. But just..."

"You still want a noun", snorted Perseus and rolled his eyes. "You're really annoying."

"And yet you still stick around and endure", chimed Percy teasingly.

Perseus tilted his head and leaned back some, just silently watching Percy. The omega was cute. Teasing. Fun. Amusing. Adorable. Bright. Really bright. Like, he had made Perseus' life so much brighter by just entering it. Percy was _his_. Perseus had resigned himself to just be this runaway who jobbed at diners, lived everywhere no longer than a couple of weeks, and then moved on. But then Percy had to stumble through his door, this cute wide-eyed omega who had _such_ a helper-complex that he had literally shown Perseus a whole new world. And Perseus hated seeing other alphas – that Grace-brat and the di Angelo-brat in particular – anywhere close to _his_ Percy. The omega was far too precious and gentle and sweet to be tainted by greedy alphas. Well, maybe not _all_ alphas. Maybe, if Percy was Perseus' omega, that would work. Mh. That way those _other_ alphas wouldn't get to touch and take Percy away from Perseus. It would actually be perfect, because then the others couldn't make fun of Perseus for being so possessive of his light side. He'd be justified.

"Alpha", offered Perseus softly.

"Can't tell if you're just stating random facts about yourself, or if you wanna go through the Greek alphabet?", inquired Percy doubtfully while leaning in and taking a bite off Perseus' sandwich.

"Hey. Mine. Off", hissed Perseus and tried to pull his sandwich out of Percy's reach. "And no, idiot, I'm not going through the alphabet. I was offering you a noun."

"Sorry. Still lost. And hold still", complained Percy.

He grabbed Perseus' arms and leaned over until Perseus was pushed over onto his back and Percy sat between his legs to reach the sandwich that was being pulled away from him. Grinning victoriously, Percy took a large bite from the sandwich. He rested his hands against Perseus' chest.

"Wha' 'ere you sayin'?", mumbled Percy around his mouthful of sandwich.

"I was offering you a noun. If it's not enough for you to call me yours, then you could... you know, call me your alpha", replied Perseus softly, watching the motion of Percy swallowing.

He held the last bit of sandwich up to the omega, holding it against Percy's lips like he was coaxing a kitten into eating a treat. Percy blinked doe-eyed and opened his mouth more on autopilot than anything, allowing Perseus to push the sandwich into his mouth. Now that he had his hands free, Perseus laid his arms around the omega's waist and pulled him down.

"Uhm... how... what... uhm...", started Percy, really unsure how that sentence was supposed to go.

"I want you to be _my_ omega", clarified Perseus, tilting his head. "I promise I'll be a good alpha to you. I've... never wanted an omega again since Luke, because I didn't want to be manipulated anymore. You're... pure. And good. You'd never do that. I want you to be mine, because you're everything I could want in an omega. I don't want to move out one day and see you with some other alpha because you're settling down. You belong with me, you should belong with me. Be mine?"

"I...", started Percy unsure, resting his arms on Perseus' chest and his chin on top of them.

"I promise I'll be a good alpha for you", repeated Perseus again, hugging Percy close.

"Isn't that... weird?", asked Percy with a frown. "I mean. You're me. I'm you."

"Which means we should be one", argued Perseus with pleading eyes. "Please. I've... never wanted anything, anyone, the way I want you. You're so warm. I'm so tired of being cold."

Percy cooed soothingly as he leaned up and pecked Perseus' lips once sweetly. Both froze and stared at each other at that. Percy's cheeks were an adorable pink as he stared wide-eyed at Perseus. They stared at each other for a couple more moments before Percy very slowly leaned in, not losing eye-contact with Perseus. The alpha met him half-way and this time, the kiss lasted longer.

"This... should be weird", whispered Percy against Perseus' lips when they parted. "But..."

"It isn't?", supplied Perseus, arms tightly wrapped around Percy's waist, pressing the omega flush against his chest. "It feels natural, right? It feels... right. You feel so good, doll."

Percy's flush darkened at the nickname. He really liked the nickname, even if it might sound kind of girly. He liked the way Perseus said it. Leaning in, Percy nuzzled into Perseus' neck.

"Mine", whispered Percy softly. "It feels like you're supposed to be mine."

They spent the next half hour just lazily kissing and caressing each other. It wasn't unusual for them to spend their afternoons curled together and embracing each other, but now it felt so much more intimate and also so much more right. After a while, Percy pushed Perseus' shirt up, kissing along the alpha's sixpack, more and more up until he finally pulled the shirt off completely. Perseus instantly grabbed Percy's shirt and got rid of that too, latching onto Percy's neck.

"Fair's fair", whispered the alpha teasingly, bucking his half-hard cock against Percy's.

"F—Fuck", hissed Percy, grinding down on the alpha. "M—Move this to the bedroom?"

"You... sure about that?", asked Perseus doubtfully while palming Percy's perky butt.

"Ye—es", growled Percy, pushing back into the greedy hands. "Never been that sure before."

Perseus growled in approval as he started nibbling Percy's neck, lifting the omega up and getting off the couch. Percy yelped and wrapped his legs tightly around Perseus' waist, clinging onto the alpha and glaring pointedly as he was being carried off to their bedroom. Most of the time, Perseus did sleep on the couch, but more often than not, Perseus found his way into the comfortable bed with the cuddly omega. Once inside the bedroom, Perseus dumped Percy on the bed, fingers instantly finding Percy's zipper and then pulling the jeans off his omega, together with the boxers. Perseus' eyes darkened as he took in the beauty of his omega. He had always liked how elegant and beautiful his omega-self was. Lithe, yet still muscular, long legs even though he was a couple inches shorter than Perseus. Perseus fidgeted with his own pants, having some trouble because he was too focused on watching Percy, especially when the omega started grinning cheekily and spreading his legs. Perseus stumbled and fell in his hurry to get to the bed himself when Percy slipped two fingers between his legs and started teasing his hole. Perseus groaned as he pulled himself up on the bed, staring doe-eyed as he now had the perfect view on how Percy slipped two fingers into his already wet hole, slick glistering on his hand as it moved. Perseus growled pleased while watching.

"Such a gorgeous, cheeky omega", whispered Perseus in awe. "So pretty for me..."

Percy mewled as he worked a third finger in, stretching himself further for his alpha. This felt so rushed but also so right and like it wasn't fast enough. Perseus was exactly what Percy wanted, what he needed. He couldn't wait to have the alpha inside of him. Pulling his fingers out, Percy sat up and stared impatiently at the alpha who was still sitting on the floor, staring dazed up at Percy.

"How about you be pretty for me now? All pretty on top of me?", suggested Percy pointedly.

Perseus grunted and scrambled to get off the floor and climb onto the bed. He eagerly sat down between Percy's spread legs, grabbing sun-kissed thighs and squeezing them tightly as he pried them apart. Percy shuddered as he reached up to wrap his arms around the alpha's neck.

"Mine", whispered Perseus gently as he started peppering Percy's chest with kisses. "Mine?"

"Yours", confirmed Percy with a soft smile, running his hands through Perseus' hair.

Perseus eased his way in very slowly, growling dark and pleased at the feeling of the tight heat of his omega squeezing down on his dick like that. Gritting his teeth, Perseus did his best to keep from mindlessly thrusting into that tightness. Instead, he nosed Percy's neck and started jerking Percy off. Percy moaned and whimpered as he thrust into the hand jerking him off. When the omega grew more restless and started scratching his nails down Perseus' back did the alpha start moving. It was a quick, rash fuck and both of them came far too fast, Percy's cum painting their stomachs and Perseus' cum painting Percy's insides. But this had been building up for the both of them for two months now, this need to be as close as possible to their other half being far too overwhelming and intense to care about how fast it had been over. Perseus groaned as he adjusted Percy carefully, minding his knot that was spreading Percy's tight hole wide. Percy sighed as he leaned back against Perseus' chest, with the alpha's arms tightly wrapped around his waist. This was perfect. Perseus was perfect. Smiling softly, Percy craned his neck to kiss his alpha-self. His alpha.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, selfcest is sooo much fun to write. Mainly so because of the tricky "How do I get two of those?" part - and thinking up a new explanation each time is the biggest fun of it all. And yes, I admit I was watching the Flash while writing this. But hey, Janus as the god of decisions and paths... I totally headcanon that he has the keys to the multiverse, to all of the different decisions made leading to different paths.
> 
> Neeext up are Chris and Clarisse! And Silena as a matchmaker, because her silly stubborn best friend doesn't admit she'd also like an omega in her relationship with her beta. Chris is far more helpful there *grins*


End file.
